Happy Birthday Ichigo!
by A Jedi and Her Kitten
Summary: Ichigo's turning 16 and the party's on! But will it be ruined when Ryou confesses? IchigoxRyou MintxKish LettucexPai PuddingxTart ZakuroxKeiichiro. Medium Masaya Bashing.
1. The Plan

**Hey this is my FIRST count'em 1st** **fanfic so go easy on me. I think I'll let Zakuro and Keiichiro do the Disclaimer.**

**Z and K: Okay!**

**Zakuro: "Amanagawa no Taki doesn't own TMM or, any of its characters. Keiichiro?"**

**Keiichiro: But she does own this Story. So please don't steal it.**

**Both: Please Read and Review!**

Keiichiro's POV

"Aaargh!" I stared at the wall where the oven sat, as this was a typical Monday. "Ryou, you jerk! You won't ever give me a raise, or the day off, and now you're making me work tomorrow!"

'Wonder what's so special about tomorrow?' As if reading his mind Zakuro ran into the kitchen, shielding her ears.

"All she wants is her 16th birthday off tomorrow and that sorry jerk won't give it to her. So she start's screaming! Forgetting the fact I am part Grey Wolf!"

"Why can't he just give her the day off?" I questioned.

"I don't know!"

"Calm down my Sweet, I'll talk to him. You just got more customers so you need to get back to work. Ask them to take it down in the basement please." And with that I sent her off but not before stealing a passionate kiss. 'Wonder why he won't give her tomorrow off?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ryou's POV

'I need to get everyone together and help me plan a surprise party.'

_**---Flashback---**_

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_

"**_Ohayou Mrs. Momomoyia! What brings you here? Ichigo isn't here right now._**

"_**Please, Ryou. Call me Sakura-san."**_

"_**Okay, Sakura-san it is!" Leading her in, She sat down in the kitchen, while Ryou got them both some tea.**_

"_**I know Ichigo isn't here right now, that's why I'm here, to talk to you Ryou-san."**_

"**_What's wrong is she okay? Hurt? Missing?" At this she burst out laughing. _**

**_ "What's so funny?" _**

**_ "Just the fact that my little Straw_****_berry has someone who cares so much." I blushed so hard I think I had a damn tomato for a head. _**

**_ "I-I-I… u-uh… didn't… mean to-o… that… yeah" "Oh, don't worry about it. She's fine. Anyway her Sixteenth Birthday is about a week away, and I was wondering if…" _**

**_ "You could throw her a 'Surprise Party' here?" I asked, finishing her sentence for her. "Why, yes, actually you read my mind. So?"_**

"_**Of course you can." "Okay. Thank You, Ryou-san. Now, she's gonna want the day off next Friday, but don't give it to her. I'll call you for further planning. Got it?"**_

_**---End Flashback---**_

'I have already discussed time, not to tell anyone until today, and gifts with Sakura-san. I have got to call a meeting but, not let Ichigo know about it.'

---End POV---

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sorry, it kinda, sorta, really very short but, I've gotta go to bed Love ya! Peace! R&R Please!**


	2. On the Way Home

**Okay, I got reviews asking for more so here it is.**

**Pudding. Tart. Disclaimer Please.**

**Both: Okay!**

**Pudding: Tar-Tar, you can start!**

**Tar-Tar, I mean, Tart blushes: Okay Puddie, Just don't call me that in front of everyone.**

**Pudding: Sorry.**

**Tart: It's Okay Puddie, I forgive you. lots of kissing**

**Me: Um, Guys, Disclaimer? Gets flicked off by both Uh! I guess I'll do it.**

**Also me: Amanagawa No Taki doesn't Own TMM or any Anime/Manga for that matter. Well except what I pay $8.00 + taxes for at Anime Florida/Books-A-Million. And just because I own manga doesn't mean I actually OWN it! You two!Looking at Pudding and Tart beginning to undress each other Get A Room!**

**Both: Okay! Starts run upstairs**

**Me: Wait! No! You're underage! Chases after them**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bye, Ichigo! See you tomorrow!" Pudding said as she waved Good-Bye.

"See you Pudding! Thanks for taking my place today. It was bad enough that I have got to work tomorrow, so, at least I have the rest of today off. Bye!"

Pudding's POV

Wow, Record time for getting rid of Onee-chan! "Keiichiro-san, Ichigo's gone! She's already made it to the park!"

"Okay Pudding-chan. Call the aliens, Pudding! Mews! Ryou wants you in the basement!"

When the last customer left, thanks to Zakuro, we went into the basement.

End POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo's POV

As I was about five minutes from my house I realized that I had left my purse when I swung by the park to see Masaya. So I went to the park again and picked up my purse only to see my now EX-Boyfriend kissing another girl. "Masaya Aoyama! How dare you! I've been your girlfriend for two years! You arrogant, little BASTARD!"

"Ichigo!" Said Baka-san 'a.k.a. Masaya' knowing he'd been caught. "It's not what it looks like! I, uh… She…"

"Shut it, Can it, Then Shove it up your ass!" And with I slapped him. The girl who I recognized as a friend from school, Lemon, got up and kicked him. I then ran off, back to the Café.

I unlocked the door to Café Mew Mew. I don't know why the door was locked and the sign said "Closed" either considering it was only four o'clock, yet, everyone's cars were here. Slightly confused much? Yeah. Very.

End POV

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ryou's POV

"Okay, The most recent reason, Ichigo, thinks I'm a jerk, is that her mom wants to have a 'Surprise Party' here." I said. "And…" Ccccrrrreeeeaaaaakkkk… the sound of the door to the café opened.

"Ryou? Keiichiro? Mint? Lettuce? Pudding? Zakuro? Anyone?" A weak, sobbing Ichigo cried.

"Just stay here guys." I ran upstairs knowing it was Ichigo. "Strawberry, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"I… Purse… Park… Masaya… Another Girl… Lemon… Kissing…" She stuttered

"Shhh…" I said stopping her from talking, by placing a finger on her lips.

"Just a second." I ran to the kitchen and opened the basement door. "Ichigo needs me. Be back here tonight at nine." With that said I went back to the love of my life. "Okay, I just gonna take a wild guess and say, on your way home, you stopped and met Masaya 'Aaargh! The bastard' left your purse, went back to get it and saw him kissing another girl, Lemon, Perhaps? Called him a Bastard, Slapped him, Lemon got up and Kicked him, she ran home, you ran back here. Right?" She nodded.

'He can read me like a book' she thought. "Am I THAT obvious?" She asked calmly.

"No, I just know you well enough to tell." I picked her up Bridal Style and walked up to my room.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Having a distraught girl, who I love, in my bedroom didn't sound like a very good idea, but, one look at those eyes…

"No… you can stay… I don't mind."

"Thanks. I'll call Mint." She picked up her cell, put it on speaker, and called Mint. "Hello Mint speaking." "Mint, this is Ichigo. I need you to act like I'm spending the night with you. Okay?"

"Fine, but I want to know why."

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye and Night."

"Bye." She hung up.

"You should probably call your mom now."

"Yeah." She dialed her house. It rung five times than connected to the answering machine. "Hey you reached the Momomoyia Residence. Sorry we're not home right now but leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." Beep.

"Hey, Mom, it's me Ichigo. I'm gonna spend the night at Mint's tonight. Love you. Night." She hung up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hey, sorry this is kinda short but I gonna right more later. Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday but I kept my nephew Tyler. We made cookies and they were really good so I don't feel too bad. He was up until like 12:30. I could NOT get him to sleep, so please forgive me. Night!**


	3. Lemon and Masaya

**Me: Guys! Sorry I haven't updated lately but, I promise this will be the best chapter yet! I'm Gonna let Lemon and (assuming that she hasn't killed the bastard for cheating on her : ) ) Masaya, do the disclaimer. **

**Baka-san (who is Masaya): Lemon, cupcake, while don't you go first…**

**Lemon: I will. Amanagawa no Taki does not own anything, but me. She dose not own TMM, or any products involving TMM in ANY way.**

**Gay Idiot (Also Masaya): You are so good at that. I love to hear you talk… (Mindless Rambling)**

**Lemon: I'm beginning to agree with Ichigo. Shut it or I'm gonna shoot you with my bazooka. Actually I think I'm gonna anyway. pulls out her bazooka **

**Masaya: Why can't it ever be a stick?**

**Lemon: shoots bazooka BOOM BABY!**



"Here, Strawberry, You probably don't want to sleep in those." Ryou said, handing her a loose shirt and sweats.

"Thanks, Shirogane-san."

"Please call me Ryou."

"Okay." And with that, Ichigo walked across the hall to the bathroom.



Ryou's POV

Pulling out clothes for myself, I walked to the bathroom door. "Ichigo, there's towels under the bathroom sink. I'm gonna get a shower and then I'll be back."

"Okay." I'm gonna do that too." Once I got in the shower I began to think. 'My God, Every time I see her, I want her more, and more. I can afford college at the most expensive school in the universe with straight F-'s for a centuies but still I can't have the one thing I want. Ichigo Momomyia.' I know what I have got to do. I finished my shower, then went back to my room and pulled out the futon, followed by my laptop. " Ya know, Ichigo, It's bad to bottle up your feelings, Wanna talk about it?"



Ichigo's POV

I burst into tears. "That sorry jerk! I… he… and... that… I'm gonna KILL'EM!... and… TWO YEARS!..." I couldn't seem to make a coherent sentence.

"Don't worry, Ichigo, I'll take care of that Jackass! Do you want something to eat or a drink?" I nodded. 'Ryou is so sweet to me right now. I think I'm…'

Ryou grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. 'His hands are really soft. I really…'

"DING!" The stove went off and shocked me bad enough that when the timer broke my train of thought my ears and tail popped out.

"You okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I was deep in my train of thought and the timer just shocked me."

"Okay. If you need anything, Let me know."



Ryou's POV

"Thanks."

"For what?" I couldn't think of anything that I had done.

"For everything. Letting me stay here, I really didn't want Mom and Dad to see me like this, they'd go insaner than they already are, for letting me off early today, even though you won't give me tomorrow off…"

'Tomorrow!' I glanced at the clock. 8:15. I gotta get her upstairs and busy so that when everyone get's here, it won't ruin the surprise party.

"Hey, Let's go upstairs and watch a movie in the bedroom."

"Um, Okay! What movie do you wanna watch?" 'I dunno what girls like that I acutally own!'

"We'll see when we get up there." 'Hopefully Keiichiro has SOMETHING from all his dates with Zakuro.' He knows about my love for Ichigo by raising me since I was a child. We have this trust in each other. He knows me and, I know him. We walked up the stairs and I went to the living room. "Hey, how about 'Just My Luck'?"

"Sure."

Somewhere towards the middle she fell asleep. On my shoulder. I just wanted to…

"Ryou?" It wasn"t loud, it's just I'm part cat. I glanced at the clock. 8:55. Peachy. Well it turned-out to be Minty. I gently sat Ichigo under the cover then walked downstairs. Everyone was there. "Thank you all for coming."



**Hope you like! Oh by the way I don't own "Just my Luck." Night! **


	4. A 3000 Trip to the Mall Starring Ryou

OK I'M BACK WITH A VENGENCE!!!!!! I'm ready to kick butt and take names………………………..

So here's the disclaimer……………………………………………………

Ryou: Hey Look She don't own it stupid………………

Rei: This is primarily told from Ryou's POV, ok? Oh, but the plot kitties make POV or scene changes…………………………

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So it was planned. They all left, leaving me with my precious Strawberry and Keiichiro, but he'll be going to the store and then he'll go to bed... Wait. I must be dreaming. If I'm not crazy I'd say she's been calling me Ryou. My name. Not Shirogane. Ryou. Not Baka, or Hentai, Chikan, or anything else that was an insult. Just Ryou.

I still hadn't decided what I was going to get her for her birthday when I remembered the last time we got drug to the mall together…….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Flashback_

_Ichigo and I were walking out of Mr. Freezie'z Outta Dis Whirled Swirlz when we walked by a jewelry store. I didn't realize it, but Ichi had stopped walking at the window. I had just said something and was waiting for her response when I realized she wasn't there. I turned back only to find a certain redhead was gawking at something in the jewelry store window. Once I caught back up to her, I understood why she was staring at this necklace. It was a black, silk choker with a red rose shaped bell. A little on the goth side, but it would look good on her, nearly anything would. The door opened to the shop and you could hear the bell tinkle a resonate, trancelike ring. _I bet they would still have it. I ran to my car immediately, after tucking Ichigo in safely.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I jumped over the side of my black convertible and drove to the mall. So what if it's almost 10? You can get whatever you want when you're rich. I parked in front of Mr. Freezie'z and ran in to find the jewelry store. A sign hung over the shop reading 'Elegant Mischief' and there in the window hung my bounty. I saw the cashier get up as I rushed through the door, about to flip the sign. I wasted no time.

"May I help you?" She asked in an arrogant tone.

"I need that bell in the window now!" I all but screamed.

"Sir, you are aware that that bell is almost $300, right?" She asked suspiciously. In all honesty I wasn't. While we're being honest, I can say that quite frankly right now, I don't give a damn. So I nodded. Tossing her a random credit card of mine, I asked her to give me a few other pieces of jewelry as well. "Oh, and wrap it up for me in the nicest wrap you can, give yourself a nice tip too." Her attitude changed then.

"Okay, Sir." She smiled, realizing I had as much as, if not more money than God.

"I'll be back in about half an hour. Is that alright?" I asked, deciding my next stop. "Of course." I thought so, it always is. I left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Waterfall Fashions. Strawberry's favorite store. I walked in, and upon finding the cashier, I told her to look up Ichigo in the customer database. I found the outfit I had in mind and told her to find one in Ichigo's size. She found it, then a few other things I liked and wrapped them for me. I must love Ichigo. I just spent around $3000 on her. I walked back to the jewelry store and picked up the package. Red roses on black paper. It suited her. I drove back to the café.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walked back into my room and sat on the bed, careful to avoid my love. I pushed a few stray hairs from her eyes. I took off my shirt then got up and was about to leave when I heard my name.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ryou?"

"Yes, Strawberry?"

"Where are you going?"

I really didn't know. Uhh, the lab! Yes, the lab. "The lab, why?"

"Because I want you to stay with me."

"Alright, Strawberry." Even though I was shirtless, I really didn't care. I sat down beside her and all of the sudden…………………………………………………………….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oo Ooooooooooooooohh, a cliffy! Betcha can't wait to see what'll happen next…… Will Keiichiro show up? Kish? One of the girls? MASAYA???? Or maybe they'll do something naughty? What if a Kimera Anima attacks??? You'll have to find out………………………….

NOW!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She rolled over and kissed me. Passionately with grace, and love, kindness, gently, and caring, she kissed me. I kissed back. No reason for ruining a good kiss from someone you love, right?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bye Bye!!!!


End file.
